


9.06 Heaven Can't Wait

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not really established, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, It exists okay, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural  Season 9 Episode 6: This is the “missing scene”. There are a lot of theories and speculations about what happened after Dean and Cas leave the home of Cas’ boss, Nora. The next scene is in the morning and Dean is dropping Cas off at work. What did they do all night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	9.06 Heaven Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's probably been done a thousand times but...  
> This is just my theory.

9.06 MISSING SCENE

 

     In a darkened room Cas begins to wake, he runs his hand over his face to wipe away the sleep. He stares at the ceiling, even in the dark room he can make out the vague edges of decades old water stains; or what he hopes are water stains. He rolls to his side and searches the bedside table for his phone, the glare of the light making him squint as he tries to read the time; 05:03. He’s grateful for his internal alarm clock as he now notices he never bothered to turn his alarm on last night. He puts the phone back on the table and slides back beneath the warm blankets, he forgot how comfortable beds could be, even in cheap motel rooms. He knows he has to get up soon but the warmth is so consuming, he doesn’t want to leave. He wishes he could stay longer; or forever… forever would be nice. A pang of sadness grips his insides suddenly, causing the breath to seize in his throat for a moment because he knows it can’t happen. Doesn’t stop him from stupidly wishing for it though, masochist all the day long; he thinks.  
     

     The dull ache begins to abate as an arm snakes around his waist and grips him tight. A muffled, “Why you awake?” against his shoulder blade makes his body tingle in a way he’d nearly forgotten.

     “Almost time for work.” Cas answers as he turns to face the owner of the arms wrapped around him.

     “No.” Dean mumbles as he inches himself closer and rests his head on Cas’ pillow, close enough to breathe the same expanse of air.

     Cas closes the small distance and lightly brushes his lips against Dean’s, “Sorry I have to.”

     “Unhunhh.” Dean mumbles against Cas’ mouth as he puts a hand on his cheek and pulls him back into the kiss. Cas moans into it as he turns his body fully so he is flush against Dean.

     “Want to stay here.” Dean mouths against Cas’ jaw as he tangles their legs together so he can press closer, as close as possible to Cas. A bubble of laughter rumbles through Cas’ chest, surprising himself. He’d nearly forgotten what that felt like too. “What’s funny?” Dean asks as he runs his tongue along Cas’ jaw toward his ear.

     “You.” Cas laughs softly, almost just a rush of air leaving his throat.

     “Me?” Dean asks as he nips at Cas’ jaw some more.

     “Yeah, I like you like this. I missed you like this.”

     “Like this?” Dean questions as he tugs Cas’ earlobe between his teeth.

     “Mmmhhhmmm…” Cas sighs, “Yeah, like this. Warm, soft and sweet.”

     Dean stops abruptly, “I am not sweet.” he says as he leans in and nips Cas’ ear harder.

     “ohhhmmmhhhh.” Cas moans as his erection begins to swell.

     “Say it.” Dean demands. “Say I’m not sweet.” He bites a trail down Cas’ throat to his collar before biting hard and sucking the delicate flesh into his mouth.

     “mmmhhhhghhh…mmsooo sweet.” Cas mumbles/groans as he grinds against Dean’s thigh.

     “unghh unhh.” Dean says shaking his head as he pulls away leaving Cas searching for warmth and friction. “Not till you say it.” Dean says as he leans in and licks a swipe over the blooming red mark on Cas’ collar bone. Cas tries desperately to pull their hips closer and groans in frustration when Dean pulls further away. “Not till you say it.” Dean continues to tease as he’s sliding a wet thumb harshly over Cas nipple, it flicks back into existence in the cool air of the room and hardens. Cas loses it…

     “Unghhh Ok! Ok ok… You are not sweet!” Dean circles Cas nipple some more… “You’re unghh you’re a bad ass, the scariest...hunter …unghh, the scourge of the Underworld!” Cas whimpers as teeth enclose his already sensitive nipple.

     “Don’t forget sexy.” Dean says as he blows warm air over the wet nipple.

     “Sexy, yes sexy. The sexiest… don’t ohhh ok.”

     “Damn Straight!” Dean says as he thrusts hard against Cas eliciting a deep groan of satisfaction as Cas pushes back against him. Dean laughs “Ok, maybe not straight.”

     A completely non-sexual groan escapes Cas throat as he rolls his eyes at Dean’s joke. He ignores the pun and pushes Dean into the mattress and in a matter of seconds he has himself slotted firmly on top of Dean. He rolls his hips against him as captures his mouth in a frenzied Kiss and revels in the contact of the bodies.

     Dean kisses back as he matches Cas’ movements. “You going to keep humping my leg or you going to let me fuck you?”

     “Fuck me…” Cas whimpers as he slides his erection against Dean’s.

 

     Cas lay beneath Dean, his breathing returning to normal as he ran his hands over Dean’s back and back up to his shoulders, simply enjoying the weight on top of him. Dean nuzzled closer against Cas’ neck, his stubble tickling the tender spot on his collar bone. Cas ran his fingers feather-light up Dean’s ribs, Dean shivered at the sensation. “I got to get up, Dean.”

     “I’ll get you up, just give me ten more minutes.”

     “C’mon Dean.” Cas nudged Dean attempting to shift the dead weight off of him.

     Dean groaned, “No, baby. Be still.”

     Cas smiled against Dean’s hair, “Baby?” he said as he smiled and ran his hand over Dean’s hair.

     “Shut up”

     “Whatever you say, baby.”

     “Unghhh ok, this is getting disgusting” Dean said as he lifted himself off Cas. “Get out of my bed, leave the money on the table.” He joked as he pushed Cas toward the edge of the bed.

     Cas laughed as he stumbled off the bed and toward the bathroom. “Hey baby, want to join me?” Cas winked as he walked through the door to the bathroom.

     Dean rolled his eyes knowing that his slip-up would never be forgotten. He rolled out of the bed and followed Cas into the bathroom anyway, intent on making him pay for the teasing.

 

     The shower Dean had intended to be a way to tease and torture Cas quickly became something else. It was slow unhurried kisses, gentle deliberate touches as they washed themselves and each other. Any excuse to keep touching, both knowing once they left the small steamy shower stall their time together would almost be over.

     So it was a long melancholy shower even as Dean made Cas come once again as he pressed him into cool tiles and stroked him to completion from behind. Cas’ face stayed pressed against the wall of the shower lingering in the sensation as his orgasm subsided. Dean kissed the full expanse of Cas’ shoulders, promising himself he’d memorize their shape and feel against his lips this time. His throat tightened the more flesh he kissed, the running water spilling into his mouth with each kiss he placed on the smooth flesh. The splashes that bounced off their bodies only served to disguise the tears that Dean could feel beginning to form.

     Cas turned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders because he felt it too. He knew the dismal existence they would both be returning to once they left this room. Dean pulled him onto a crushing hug, no longer dismissing the sobs that were building within him. He let them go as he buried his face in Cas’ neck. Cas held him tightly until the warm spray of the water began to cool against his back. Not wanting too but both men let go of each other and stepped out of the shower to dry themselves. Only stopping twice to kiss before finally getting dressed and preparing to leave the comfort the dingy motel room provided.

     Dean stood at the door reluctant to open it, Cas came up next to him. He saw the weariness on Dean’s face, the faint lines that had once been cute on his youthful face now making him look older, tired. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled Dean into one last hug, he held him tight and breathed in his scent that was now colored by cheap motel soap. He peppered Dean’s face with kisses before kissing him on the mouth. 

     “One day,” kiss “One day we’ll be able to have this.” Kiss kiss “One day the world will not be ending.” Kiss “And we can have this.” Kiss kiss kiss “One day, okay.” Kiss. Cas nodded his head as he held Dean’s face in his hands. Dean sniffled and nodded in agreement. Cas Kissed Dean on the forehead and opened the door. They stepped into the chilly morning air leaving all their want and desire behind in another nameless motel…

 

     One day…Dean repeated in his head as he put the key in the ignition. One day… as he looked at Cas and felt the Impala come to life beneath him. One day… as he entangled his fingers with Cas and they pulled onto the highway. One day…as Cas said good bye through the passenger window. One day… as he watched Cas walk away from him and into the Gas-N-Sip. One day… as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. One day… all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, let me know what you think. This is my first published story so I'd love to know if you enjoy it and if you do I may publish more.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
